


7:00 AM - Main Line

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Time After Time [1]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, Endings, Gen, Leaving Home, Past Drug Use, Season/Series 04, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day ends, another begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:00 AM - Main Line

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from the end of Season 4. First in a series of 24 _24_ drabbles. (It may be late, but coincidentally, this is only a few hours shy of being posted on the 24th.) Can I manage the full cycle? Better yet, can I manage to post a drabble/day for 24 days? Stick around and find out. Many thanks to my fantastic beta, [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/), and to [](http://norah.livejournal.com/profile)[**norah**](http://norah.livejournal.com/), who asked for _24_ fic for her birthday, and then encouraged the bunny I was attempting to ignore.

It felt strange, feet hitting pavement, grass, gravel, tracks. Strange turning away, running _from_ not _to_ ; wrong, somehow, world dropping out underneath, falling through air. Felt remarkably right, too. Dangerously so. Like those first moments mainlining: warmth, flush, tug 'tween light and heavy, fall without end.

Drowsy morning light, sluggish slide across workers coming off/on shift, tripping over rails; yardmen deliberately dragging legs into line; promises to keep, driven towards sleep.

A moment's work of arms, hips; and Jack's inside, boxcar metal, cool, concrete against his back. For the first time in too much time, need necessitated biding time.


End file.
